


Walls Come Down (Eventually)

by Walpger



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But he keeps doing worrying things, But he tries his best and we're proud of him, Codys not a huge part of this, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force exhaustion, How Do I Tag, Obi Wan is kind of a dummy but we love him, Obi wan is sick of people worrying about him, Obi wan loves his troops, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Sleepy Cuddles, So he can deal, That's Not How The Force Works, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, Touch-Starved, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walpger/pseuds/Walpger
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi hasn't slept in far too long, but he hardly has a choice in the matter. Ahsoka disagrees. Something must be done, and she is nothing if not persistent. Subtle manipulation and wholesome moments ensue.AKA everyone worries about Obi Wan while Obi Wan worries about everyone else
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1141
Collections: I Laughed-- I Cried-- It Moved Me Man





	Walls Come Down (Eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first ever Star Wars fic because I've been rewatching Clone Wars for the first time since I was like eight, so I hope it's alright.  
> Just a little clarification thing: All the quotations in italics are spoken through the force. I don't even know if that's how the force works, but we're going to let it happen haha  
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Obi Wan stared intently down at his datapad as he walked, the light from the screen shining in the darkness. As per usual, he was drowning in paperwork and strategies and negotiations and _war_. The Jedi Master swerved around a group of his troops, huddled around a small campfire to stay warm and relax for the night. His mind acknowledged their presence and moved to avoid them. Before he got much farther, though, something pulled him to a stop. He paused and turned to the men, laughing now at something one of them had said. He moved back towards them, placing himself on the outskirts of their circle. 

“Hello, boys,” He said in greeting. The group turned to face him casually, undeniably expecting to see another of their brothers. As they registered who he was, the looks Obi Wan received were a mix of reverence and panic. A few tried to scramble to attention before the Jedi chuckled softly and mumbled a gentle “At ease.” 

“General,” Boil nodded to him from the other side of the campfire, smirking at his brothers as they fell back into their relaxed state. Waxer lay across Boil’s lap and gave Obi Wan a small wave. The Jedi smiled at him, allowing the warmth from the fire to seep into him. He hadn’t realized he’d been cold. 

“How are you all?” He asked the group at large. Obi Wan listened to their varied responses before turning his attention to a cluster of three who he hadn’t met. Were they new? “I haven’t had the pleasure, yet. What are your names?” 

The three of them looked at him in awe. Definitely new. Obi Wan smiled, some of the tension in his mind dissipating as they scrambled to introduce themselves. Faller, Carron, and Matrix- he looked them each in the eye, putting each force signature to a name, shaking each of their hands. The excited shock in their eyes was worth every second of delay in his work. Alas, though, he did have responsibilities to the Council and the Republic that did not involve talking to his men for the rest of the night. Making sure they were as comfortable as possible, Obi Wan bade them farewell, receiving assorted replies of “Night, General” as he left. 

Smiling to himself, Obi Wan made his way through the camp they’d set up, working towards his tent. Cody had cornered him about an hour ago, insisting that he needed to sleep. Obi Wan appreciated his commander’s concern, but he was honestly fine. He was taking the edge off his exhaustion with the force and obscene amounts of coffee. It wasn’t ideal, certainly, but he had things to do, responsibilities to fulfill. Still, his commander had threatened to escort him to his tent and "ensure” that he slept, and Obi Wan drew a line. He was perfectly capable of walking himself to his tent, thank you Cody. The commander had given him a wary look before allowing him to walk away. If he saw Cody again, Obi Wan doubted he could escape the surveillance, but he was almost to his tent. 

He found it easily, pulling out his datapad as he approached. Looking back down at the screen as he pushed open the flap of his tent, Obi Wan stopped halfway through the entrance, trying to find where he’d left off. 

“How’s your vision treating you, old man?” 

Obi Wan did _not_ jump. He was merely caught slightly off guard by the sudden sound and the wave of _Anakin_ that hit him in the force. Kriff that boy’s shielding tricks. He entered his tent fully and rubbed at his eyes, turning to face his old padawan. 

“My vision is perfectly fine, thank you Anakin. Do you need something?” 

Anakin was sprawled across Obi Wan’s cot, hugging a pillow against his chest. 

“Not particularly, but we have to share this tent now.” He said with barely concealed amusement. 

“Oh? And why is that?” Obi Wan set his datapad on the slab of metal on the floor that he’d just decided would be utilized as a desk. He went back to trying to read as Anakin rattled off his explanation. Supplies were late, there weren’t enough shelters for everyone, Anakin gave his up (“quite heroically, Master”), knowing Obi Wan would gladly take him in. Obi Wan merely hummed in response. That was all fine. He wasn’t planning on sleeping anyways, he had work to do. 

“Oh also, Master,” Anakin’s voice took on a touch of hesitation. Obi Wan looked over his shoulder at him as he continued. “Ahsoka also kind of gave her tent up, and I told her that she could room with us too. She’s on her way.” He paused, giving him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” 

“Not a problem, she’s always welcome,” Obi Wan said settling himself onto the floor in front of his “desk”. He felt a flicker of concern from Anakin, but he dismissed it. Scanning through the datapad once more, he signed the plans and sent them off. That was one of millions of tasks completed. Obi Wan sighed and released his frustration into the force. 

Anakin fell silent and his presence in the force grew more distant as he put up shields. Not all of them—they had learned early on that completely shielding themselves from the force could cause a bit of a panic during war time—but enough to stifle his presence. Anakin only used full shields to prank people now, much to his master’s distress. 

Obi Wan appreciated his padawan’s considerate gesture though. Anakin’s presence in the force was... loud. Radiant and familiar, yes, but it could be overwhelming at times. Especially when Obi Wan was trying to concentrate on something that wasn’t Anakin. It wasn’t his fault really, but his former padawan had gotten good about dampening his presence when he thought Obi Wan needed it. It was rather kind, when the Jedi Master thought about it. He sent a tendril of thanks down their force bond before focusing back on his datapad. 

After a few more moments, Obi Wan sensed Ahsoka approaching. She entered seconds later, greeting him with a smile and a formal “Evening, Master Kenobi” before practically leaping onto Anakin. Obi Wan’s padawan laughed and shoved her off of him. 

“Force, Snips! What’s wrong with you?” His words were harsh, but the laughter in his tone betrayed him. 

“Hey, Skyguy! Isn’t this neat? It’s like a sleepover!” Ahsoka poked at her master, massive smile plastered on her face. 

Obi Wan smiled softly, even as he tried to block out their noise. Ahsoka’s ever present optimism was a comfort and seeing her and Anakin goof off despite the war and everything else was achingly familiar. It made him remember what they were fighting for. Suddenly, Obi Wan was swamped with emotion, something painful and raw. It caught him off guard, but he shook his head to clear it, glad that his ever-present shields were up to block the feelings from the two happy beings on the cot. He slowly, meticulously released the feeling into the force. He wasn’t sure where that had come from; maybe he was tired after all. Not that it mattered; he had work to do. 

“You two really ought to be resting. I feel the need to remind you, we _are_ launching an attack tomorrow,” He raised his eyebrow at them, allowing a small smirk to grace his face. 

“Right! Sorry, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka apologized immediately, laying down on the cot and pulling a blanket over her small form as Anakin shot back “I don’t see you resting, Master.” 

Obi Wan sighed and shot Anakin a look, telling him to drop it through their bond. He would rest once this battle was over. Anakin glared at him, but he grumbled out a “fine” and flopped down next to Ahsoka, pulling some of her blanket over himself. “It’s kriffing cold, Ahsoka,” he said by way of explanation when the Togruta glared at him. She gave a small huff of laughter before falling silent. 

Obi Wan let their familiarity comfort him for a few more moments before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, prepping for another long night. 

\---------------------------------------- 

_“Master.”_

Anakin blinked, barely sensing the small call down his bond with Ahsoka. He blinked over at Obi Wan, immediately guessing that his padawan didn’t want her grandmaster to sense what was going on. 

“ _Are you shielding against Obi Wan?”_ He shot back, making sure to block his former master from his own communications. They’d worked on shielding specific people briefly, and he had to admit he was impressed with Ahsoka’s ability. Even though her message to him was soft, Obi Wan didn’t seem to sense a change in her at all. 

“ _Yeah. You don’t think he notices do you?”_ Ahsoka rolled over to face him, so her back was facing her grandmaster. They lay there, facing each other. It was out of the ordinary to be so close to each other without talking aloud. Anakin didn’t mind it, though. It really did feel like a sleepover in the dorms of the temple, talking through bonds and trying not to get caught. 

“ _No. He’s distracted, and you’re doing a pretty good job.”_ Anakin felt the flicker of pleasure in Ahsoka at the praise. She smiled slightly at him, meeting his gaze. After a moment though her blue eyes clouded, and she looked down at the blanket covering them. Anakin tried to sooth her through their bond. “ _I’m guessing this isn’t a situation where you just wanted to practice, though, is it? What’s up?”_ Anakin was all for keeping Obi Wan out of the loop, barring certain circumstances, but Ahsoka’s presence felt worried to him. Not panicked, but not entirely settled either. 

He sensed hesitation in his padawan before she finally sent “ _When’s the last time Master Kenobi slept do you think?”_

Oh. Anakin held in a sigh. His master had never been one to take time to care for himself. It usually took aggressive amounts of prodding to get him to stop working and eat or sleep. Anakin had been bugging him about it for years; it had worked at first, but Obi Wan had become desensitized to Anakin’s concerns. Even Cody’s insistent prodding was losing its merit. 

“ _It’s probably been a while.”_ Anakin gazed over his padawan’s shoulder to look at Obi Wan more closely. Was it worse than normal? He’d noticed something was off when his master had entered, but Ahsoka normally didn’t pick up on anything. Obi Wan looked tired, but he always looked tired. He was leaned over his datapad, sitting cross-legged on the floor. The glowing screen lit up the tent. Almost all of his shields were firmly in place, except for the few that allowed them to check in on each other. 

So, Anakin could sense him there, knew he was alive, but he couldn’t sense anything else about him. All of his other guards were up. Which probably wasn’t a good sign, if Anakin was honest with himself. 

“ _Should we do something about it?”_ Ahsoka looked up at him, big eyes full of concern and uncertainty. For once, she was looking to him for guidance, something she’d grown out of far too quickly considering she was his padawan. 

“ _He doesn’t listen to me anymore. If you want to try to say something, go for it. But you_ _have to_ _be careful about it. He gets really touchy if he thinks anyone is coddling him.”_ Anakin warned. If he was honest, he didn’t think anything Ahsoka said would help. Obi Wan had a calm but unmoving stubbornness when it came to his responsibilities, and any break in work was considered a waste of time, even if it was for unavoidable human needs. 

“ _Noted.”_ Ahsoka responded before falling silent. Anakin could feel her thinking, the concentration she was putting into whatever plan she had was admirable. He wanted it to work, he really did. Obi Wan needed someone to tell him to slow down, and Anakin’s pleading didn’t do anything anymore. Cody’s influence was running out. Maybe Ahsoka would have better success. 

He cast a final glance at Obi Wan’s hunched form before rolling over, not wanting to arouse suspicion if his master happened to glance over. “ _Let me know if I can help.”_ He sent to Ahsoka before drawing into himself to let her think. 

_“Actually, I think I have an idea.”_

Anakin smiled to himself in the darkness. “ _I’m all ears.”_

\---------------------------------------- 

Obi Wan was starting his fourth— or was it fifth? —assignment and he was finding it more difficult to concentrate. He had to rely more and more heavily on the force to keep him awake, which meant shielding was becoming difficult. Obi Wan suppressed a groan; force exhaustion was not what he needed right now. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Obi Wan allowed himself a few moments to center himself in the force, pleading for more strength. He just had to make it through this night. And the next morning’s battle, obviously. Then he could rest. He opened his eyes after a few moments, securing his shields and looking back to his datapad, not sure if his brief pause had had any effect. 

“Master Kenobi?” 

He turned to look at Ahsoka. She was curled in on herself, facing him on the cot, shivering slightly. Anakin was rolled over onto his stomach, comfortably sleeping with the blanket on top of him. Obi Wan latched onto the sliver of exasperated fondness that surfaced, allowing it to calm his overloaded mind. Anakin Skywalker, ever the problem child, even as he slept. 

“Yes, young one?” He responded careful to keep his voice even, although he already had a guess as to what she was about to say. 

“So, Anakin stole the blanket, and it’s really cold. I don’t really want to take it back from him. Do you have another one somewhere? Or...” Ahsoka trailed off, embarrassed. 

“Unfortunately, I do not,” Obi Wan apologized, giving her a sympathetic smile. It really _was_ cold. Obi Wan was refusing to acknowledge his own physical discomfort, but this planet had freezing night temperatures. He was sure the poor girl was suffering. Had she learned to regulate her temperature through the force yet? Obi Wan hated that he didn’t know. 

“Oh, okay,” Ahsoka smiled sadly at him. She looked down at her knees, curled up to her chest. Obi Wan felt a pang of pity. The poor Togruta needed to sleep, which would be nearly impossible with these conditions. Obi Wan racked his brain for solutions, but Ahsoka spoke up again before he could come up with anything. “Do you,” She paused, looked back up at him, “I mean, you don’t need to, but it would be a lot warmer if you were over here. Body heat and all that.” 

Obi Wan blinked at her, processing what she was asking of him, “Oh. Yes, of course. If you think that would be better.” He could work from the cot, after all. He would just have to be more vigilant in his effort to stay awake, but it could be done. And if it would help Ahsoka sleep, then it was worth it. 

“Thank you, Master.” Ahsoka said with a smile. She scooted herself closer to Anakin’s motionless form to make room for him on the surprisingly large cot. 

He felt a pang of guilt. His men had set him up with a large cot, a soft looking blanket, two pillows. He hadn’t planned on using any of it. He gave himself a mental note to tell Cody to stop giving him the best gear; he never used it anyways. That would not be a fun conversation to have, but his troops deserved them more than he did. He would get Cody to see reason eventually. 

Pushing his commanding officer to the back of his mind, Obi Wan stood, stretching slightly before grabbing his datapad and moving to lay beside Ahsoka. Although the cot was larger than average, with three grown beings they had to press fairly close together. Obi Wan would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the contact. Jedi weren’t meant to seek out such things, but Obi Wan had always been comforted by physical touch. 

“Is that better?” He asked, glancing over at her before looking back to his pad. 

“Yeah, thank you,” She sounded... disappointed? Obi Wan considered asking her about it, but she rolled towards Anakin and closed her eyes. She needed to sleep. 

At least she wouldn’t be cold anymore. Obi Wan was glad he was able to help her. And not having to worry about his own temperature, now that he was sharing body heat with Ahsoka would be one less thing had to deal with. He closed his eyes briefly, willing them to stop hurting when they opened. No such luck. Obi Wan sighed and went back to strategizing. 

\---------------------------------------- 

“ _Master!”_ Ahsoka poked at their bond again, and Anakin had to focus to keep up the appearance that he was sleeping. 

_“Well done, Snips! That’s farther than I’ve gotten in a while!”_ Anakin congratulated her, face firmly pressed into his pillow. Ahsoka’s manipulation tactics had been flawless. Obi Wan would do anything to provide even the smallest amount of comfort for someone else, despite his lack of care for his own wellbeing. The whole plot had worked out well for Anakin, as well. He got to keep the blanket for himself. 

“ _But he’s still on that_ _kriffing_ _datapad_ _! He won’t stop working!”_ Ahsoka lamented, frustration evident in the force. 

“ _Yeah. He likes to do that. You’re doing great, Ahsoka. Just keep poking at him. I actually think this might work.”_ He sent her encouragement, feeling a strange amount of pride. Ahsoka was doing what many had tried and failed to do. And she hadn’t gotten any resistance from Obi Wan yet. It was spectacular. 

Ahsoka glowed in appreciation before she sunk back into thinking mode. Anakin smiled against the pillow, hoping beyond all hope that this would work. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Obi Wan rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows to try and keep himself awake. Laying down was very dangerous; he had to focus. He was making progress though, and he allowed himself to hope that he might be able to at least meditate for a few minutes before the battle tomorrow. With that shining possibility in the future, Obi Wan pushed himself onward. 

“Master?” Ahsoka spoke softly. He’d noticed she hadn’t gone to sleep yet, as he could feel her thinking in the force. He shifted onto one elbow to look down at her. 

“Yes, Ahsoka?” 

She blinked at him with those big blue eyes, biting her lip. Something was seriously bothering her. Obi Wan sent a vague question into the force. She merely smiled at him. 

“I’m fine. I just,” Ahsoka paused, refusing to meet his gaze. Obi Wan furrowed his brows, trying to work out what could be wrong. After several seconds of intense thinking, Ahsoka spoke softly. “Are you going to sleep?” 

Obi Wan ran a hand down his face. Good Force, these people and their worrying. He released his frustration into the force and made sure to keep his voice calm. Ahsoka was only trying to look after him, after all. “I have a lot of work to do, Ahsoka. I promise I’ll sleep when I’m finished with it.” 

“Oh,” Ahsoka said softly, still not looking up at him. “How long do you think it will take?” 

“I don’t know,” Obi Wan said truthfully. There was no point in lying to her. 

“Could you do some of it later?” Ahsoka asked, blue eyes finally meeting his. There was such intense hope in those eyes, and her signature in the force was radiating nervous concern. Obi Wan felt slightly assaulted by it. He blinked at her, trying to figure out why this was bothering her so much. 

“I would prefer not to,” Obi Wan admitted hesitantly. He didn’t know what was happening. Ahsoka had never seemed upset by his habits before. “Is something else wrong, Ahsoka? I don’t fully understand where this is coming from.” 

Ahsoka blinked at him before her gaze lowered to look at her hands. He could feel her thinking, considering whether or not to tell him something. Obi Wan sent an encouraging feeling to her. Whatever this was distressed her, prevented her from sleeping. Obi Wan would help if he could. 

“That light is kind of bright,” Ahsoka all but whispered, gesturing vaguely to his datapad. “I’m not a very good sleeper and it’s bothering me a little, but it’s okay if you need to keep working. I don’t want to stop you.” 

Oh. Obi Wan closed his eyes and pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes, suppressing a sigh. This was becoming increasingly difficult. He could leave the tent to work, but then Ahsoka would be cold again. Plus, Cody might find him, and no one wanted that. If he stayed here, Ahsoka would be bothered by the light and he wouldn’t be able to work. 

Obi Wan suddenly felt grateful for Anakin’s unnatural ability to fall asleep in almost any situation. His old padawan was amazing at falling asleep, even if dreams woke him up more often than not. Training him as a youngling would have been infinitely more difficult if he’d been picky about sleeping conditions. But that wasn’t relevant because Ahsoka still wasn’t meeting his gaze, and he needed to do something to help her. 

“I can put it down for a moment, Ahsoka. Just until you fall asleep,” Obi Wan conceded. Ahsoka’s sleep was important; she was young and less experienced than Anakin or himself. She needed to be rested if she was going to fight tomorrow, and Obi Wan knew they would need her. The Jedi Master mourned the loss of his meditation time for a brief moment before releasing the disappointment. No use dwelling on it. He would be fine. He’d managed under worse conditions. 

He turned off his datapad, pushing himself into a seated position. It was safer that way. 

Ahsoka thanked him and rolled towards Anakin once again. Her signature still felt apprehensive. He placed a hand on her head and sent a calming pulse to her in the force. 

_“Peace, young one.”_

\---------------------------------------- 

Ahsoka could have cried. Obi Wan’s soothing words in her mind made her heart ache in a way she hadn’t known it could. A bittersweet fondness. 

She knew he was exhausted; she knew she’d just lied to him—in an attempt to help him, but still it felt wrong. She knew that however untrue Ahsoka’s needs were, he was changing his plans for her because he cared for her. 

Then he’d tried to relax her, had felt her continued worry and had wanted to calm, smooth, protect. Ahsoka just wanted him to rest. Just wanted to help him. Maybe... 

She reeled in her emotions, steadying her mind and spirit. She hadn’t gotten very good at sending out specific feelings yet, but Ahsoka tried to push her own calm outside of her, towards her grandmaster. She wanted him to see that she cared, that she wanted to help, that he could rest for a while. 

She heard him inhale sharply, and suddenly Ahsoka could feel everything. 

Bone deep exhaustion, guilt, anxiety, concern, blended with strength and fortitude, determination, shock. And above all of it, a blanket of desperate, weary relief.

And then his shields were back. Ahsoka rolled slowly to face him. His eyes were closed, hand pressing against his temple. Silence. 

Ahsoka felt Anakin’s shock from behind her before he shielded his emotions as well. 

Obi Wan opened his eyes, hand dropping from his face. Ahsoka stared, but he wouldn’t meet her gaze. It was several moments before he spoke. 

“Sorry,” He smiled, tried to laugh. “That caught me off guard.” 

That was it. 

Ahsoka threw her arms around his waist, the closest part of him now that he was upright. She wanted to say something, but words didn’t come, so she squeezed, as hard as she could. She didn’t think she’d ever hugged Master Kenobi before, but this was all that she could do right now. 

She expected him to protest or tell her it was unbecoming of a Jedi, but he was silent. So she held on, trying to show him, tell him without words. Eventually a hand came to rest on her head, and she let go to look up at him. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka,” He whispered, eyes staring down at her in the darkness. She nodded. 

“Will you lay down please?” Ahsoka blinked at him. That was bolder than her master had told her to be, but maybe now... 

Obi Wan sighed. Ahsoka felt a spike of apprehension as he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes again. He wouldn’t seriously refuse, would he? She sent a panicked plea for help to Anakin and kept her eyes fixed on her grandmaster. 

“ _You’ve got him,”_ Anakin sent back, relief evident in his signature. Ahsoka was about to argue when Obi Wan slid down beside her. 

“Go to sleep, Ahsoka,” Obi Wan said softly, rolling away from her onto his side. Then slightly louder, “You as well, Anakin. I know you’re awake.” 

“How the _hell_?” Anakin sat up suddenly, staring in shock down at Obi Wan. 

“You must work on controlling your instinctual reactions,” Obi Wan said. Ahsoka couldn’t see him, but the smirk was obvious in his voice. “I felt you when my shields dropped.” 

Ahsoka’s master opened his mouth to argue, but Obi Wan shushed him. “I’m not kidding, Anakin. Both of you should have been asleep an hour ago.” 

Anakin stuttered for a moment before letting out a huff and flopping back onto the bed. Ahsoka snorted, and her master retaliated with a halfhearted shove before wrapping an arm around her and squeezing. 

“ _Well done, Snips.”_

Ahsoka beamed, finally allowing her eyes to close. 

\---------------------------------------- 

The sun was just beginning to rise when Cody approached General Kenobi’s tent. He seriously doubted that his general had slept much, if at all, and he already had a fairly decent lecture prepped for him. It would be improved upon by the fact that General Skywalker and Commander Tano were both currently assigned to Kenobi’s tent. They would help in his effort. 

Cody pushed open the flap, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim setting. He stopped. 

He wasn’t sure how, but the Jedi had gotten his general to sleep. Tano was curled up against Obi Wan’s chest, using his arm as a pillow. Skywalker had somehow draped himself across the both of them, practically laying on his padawan so he could rest an arm on top of Kenobi. And Obi Wan was fast asleep, looking ten years younger than he had in all the time Cody had known him. Cody smiled. It was rather sweet, really. 

Unfortunately, they had a war to fight, and Cody had to wake them. He watched the mass of sleeping limbs for a few moments, cementing the image in his mind. He would use it later, to give him strength the next time Kenobi was fervently refusing to take care of himself. 

Because Cody knew it would happen again. Unfortunately, that was just how the general operated, no matter how hard everyone tried to change him. He was selfless, stubborn, and a little stupid, but Cody wouldn’t trade his general for anything. 

But he’d slept tonight, through some Jedi miracle. 

And that was enough for now. 


End file.
